This invention relates generally to massage therapy tools and, more particularly, to a mobile massage table that is foldable to one-quarter its expanded size for easy transport and storage.
Massage therapists' primary tools are their hands. However, the table for their patients to lie on during a massage session is also of vital importance. Some therapists make themselves available to travel to different locations to conduct massage therapy, such as to satellite offices or even to make house calls. Others simply desire to break down their massage tables for transport around an office or for storage. This is especially convenient when an office is being shared by massage therapists as well as other types of physicians or therapists.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for making tables, even massage tables, more portable and movable. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing massage tables either do not collapse conveniently or sufficiently or are not easily movable once collapsed.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a mobile massage table that may be transformed from a use configuration and a transport configuration that is one-quarter the size of the use configuration. Further, it would be desirable to have a mobile massage table having a construction that is light weight and easy to manipulate and transport while still being sturdy and robust in the transport configuration. In addition, it would be desirable to have a mobile massage table that includes a specially configured cart for transporting and storing the collapsed massage table.